


Come for Him

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [3]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock waits for Face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come for Him

Five days after Murdock started palming his meds (not for the first time) at the hospital in Mannheim he woke up with the first erection he’d had in months.

“Thank you, Lord, for no lasting damage.” Murdock muttered as he slid his hand into his thin pajama bottoms, taking hold of himself as flashes from his dream played out over closed eyelids.

“Face.” He sighed with more sadness than arousal. It’d been 6 months or 182 days or 4392 hours since they’d been together and even then, the weeks leading up to this division hadn’t exactly been a cakewalk themselves.

“Focus.” Murdock growled at his whirling brain.

Not on Face shouting in the courtroom, trying to get between him and the guards when they’d started pulling at the pilot.

No, Face on leave in Greece. His tan, gorgeous body spread out on that big bed, just for Murdock. Just for him and he had made sure that not a single inch of his lover went unclaimed over those five days.

A low whine left Murdock’s throat as he stroked himself faster, thinking of Face underneath him, blue eyes so dark with lust, legs wrapped around Murdock’s waist.

Memories of plunging into that pliant body as Face arched up against him and whispered in his ear, “I’m coming,” and that’s all it took before the pilot was spilling wet and warm into his own hand and onto the thin, military regulation sheets of the bed, all the while crying out Face’s name.

Minutes passed before Murdock opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, wondering how much longer it would be, not knowing that today Face would come for him. Come for him with a Humvee barreling through walls, a C130 and even a flying tank.

And later when they’d find a bit of quiet in the chaos, Face would come for him again; this time with mouth and tongue and the feel of their bodies, full of desperate need, sliding together after a too long separation.


End file.
